coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7924 (3rd August 2012)
Plot Tyrone nurses his bruises whilst Kirsty apologises and tries to explain her appalling actions. Ryan promises Michelle that he'll never take drugs again. Michelle's reassured. Norris whinges to Emily about Tracy's lack of rent contribution. Emily explains that Tracy and Amy are guests, not lodgers. Norris is put-out. Under pressure from Michelle, Ryan apologises to Steve for his behaviour and asks him if he's still got a job. Steve, at pains to impress Michelle, agrees to give him one more chance. Ryan apologises to Kylie for trying to shift the blame on to her. David makes it clear that he doesn't want Ryan anywhere near his wife and shoves him hard. Steve arrives and stops the boys from fighting. At Kirsty's insistence, Tyrone tells Tommy that he's reconsidered and he's not willing to let him take a repayment break so he can't go on holiday. Tommy's gutted. Clearly feeling unhappy at being forced to let his friends down, Tyrone snaps at Eileen who's taken aback. When Tommy breaks the news to Tina about their holiday, Tina's furious and vows to have it out with Tyrone. Steve invites Michelle out for dinner and she suddenly realises that he fancies her and has been using Ryan to buy her affections. Michelle's livid. When Norris hears that Tracy intends to clean the house including his bedroom, he gets Jason to fix a padlock to his bedroom door. Tracy's offended. Sylvia frets about Milton. Roy tries to reassure her that he's being well cared for. Sylvia thinks that Milton wishes she was with him. Steve laments to Lloyd that he's been a fool and blown any chance he had with Michelle. Tina sets off to confront Tyrone in the garage. When she arrives she finds Tyrone topless, applying medication to his injuries. Tina's shocked. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Stella Price - Michelle Collins Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and landing *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina finds Tyrone treating the injuries inflicted by Kirsty; and Steve comforts Michelle after breaking up an altercation between Ryan and David. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,490,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2012 episodes